Talk:Death Eaters
Are we listing all Death Eater's or just alive ones?--GingerM 15:32, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I think we should list all of them, but mark the dead ones as such. Lachatdelarue 04:05, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Knights? What Knights? "Knights of Walpurgis"? What's the reference on that? Or was it just vandalism? --Lenoxus 13:05, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :That was allegedly Rowling's first name for them. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 22:46, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Hokey and Morfin Under the "Accused or Framed Innocents" should we mention Hokey and Morfin? I realise that they were framed before the formation of the Death Eaters though, so I won't add them. Therequiembellishere 22:55, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Yes we should.Intrudgero98 12:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Draco as a Death Eater? There's no proof of him being one, only Harry's suspitions, and i wouldn't take that as fact on this issue 193.60.218.253 13:13, 19 June 2007 (UTC) I cant rember but i think in the half blood prince it mentioned him haveing the dark mark. --69.158.56.12 05:59, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Why would V-V-Voldemort give Draco the job of killing his biggest enemy if he wasn't a death eater? Although his job may have been as revenge because of his father... -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 20:44, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Because Voldemort knew he wouldn't succeed, so he did it to be a little brat. But if he did succeed, Voldemort would have killed Draco, for the Elder Wand. Also, Harry is the Dark Lord's biggest enemy, derr! Draco has to be a death eater because of the fact that he was able to cross the barrier and reach the tower (the barrier that only those with a dark mark could cross; the barrier that no one in the order of phoenix, but Snape could cross) Voldemort didnt know about the Elder Wand back then. So he wouldn't have killed Draco, until he found out about the Elder Wand. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 09:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Rookwood Hello. I'm all for Death Eaters being dead. However...I do not believe Rookwood is, in fact, deceased. Could anyone show me where it says that Rookwood died? :He isn't. It's stated that Aberforth takes him down with a Stunner I believe. Therequiembellishere 03:21, 25 August 2007 (UTC) stunners don't kill duh and secondly JK never said he died so he didn't. If somebody sends a 1,000 stunners straight to the heart, it can kill you. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!']] 09:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Snape If we are writing from an in-universe point of view, should Severus Snape be considered a death eater? He undoubtedly was one, but again, in-universe, he would not technically still be a death eater, or would he? -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 20:40, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Snape was once a Death Eater, obviously. But once Voldemort killed Lily he went looking for answers from Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave him the offer to get revenge on Voldemort. And that was by pretending to be a loyal, and true Death Eater. But really he was a spy for Dumbledore and the Order of the Pheonix. His mission was to find information about The Dark Lord and to plant false information within Voldemort grasp. Snape and Dumbledore planned out most everything that happened. While he was around his fellow Death Eaters, Dumbledore ordered him to act as one no matter what. And when he killed Dumbledore that was also all planned, because Dumbledore was about to die any ways. Everything was planned between Dumbledore and Snape. I do consider him one. . . once upon a time. But within the time Harry was at Hogwarts, he was not one. In fact he was the most loyal follower and helper, of Dumbledore. And one of the most important members of The Order of the Phoenix. Therefore, i dont find him technically an actual Death Eater. At least during the actual Harry Potter books. XTeamMalfoyx 03:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC)xTeamMalfoyx : : : : :Factually (in-universe), Snape was as much a Death Eater as he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He was both. He was a Death Eater, even if he was also a spy against them. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 06:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Hufflepuff Half-Giant. Snape was a fully paid up Death Eater until he realised that Lily was Voldemort's target. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:49, 16 November 2007 (UTC) He was a death eater so I would Skyreader 00:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :I disagree. Snape can only accurately be described as a Death Eater from the moment he took the Mark (presumably sometime after his falling out with Lily in June 1976) to the moment he defected (late 1980 or early 1981). After that, he was a former Death Eater, who only pretended to be a loyal Death Eater as part of Dumbledore's plan. But I think it's fine to include him on the list of Death Eaters in this article because he was one for a period in his life. It's sort of like how Lupin is included on the list of Professors although he only taught for a year. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:48, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Narcissa Malfoy Do we have any proof Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a death eater? There very well may be proof, I'm not saying there isn't, but it would be nice if people cited their sources at the bottom of the page... -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Go Rave'nclaw!']] 20:51, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :Narcissa Malfoy was in fact not a Death Eater. I remember it being mentioned that she only did it because of Lucius. XTeamMalfoyx 03:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC)xTeamMalfoyx : :I believe its cause she doesn't have the Dark Mark. But I'm not positive. I'm pretty sure its been explicitly stated she is not however. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:18, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Rowling said in a interview that Narcissa was not a Death Eater. --Lupin & Kingsley 19:58, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Numbers how many death eater are there.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.228.49.45 (talk • ) }| }|}}. It will be hard to find that out --Lupin & Kingsley 19:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) There are 32 Death Eaters. Most of them are now dead. For a list of them, go to Death Eaters. Will k 22:46, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I believe there are 32 NAMED but there are thousands all up. Merge (Originally located on Talk:List of Death Eaters, moved after merge) I am proposing that this page be merged with Death Eater. It would serve better in that article as an extended list rather than a standalone one. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 19:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I agree. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:04, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Name Change I think the name should be changed to Death Eaters.Me_Potter_Fan 01:12, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Question In Deathly Hallows, when Snape tells Voldemort about the Order's plan to move Harry on July 31, he mentions a "source" that the pair have discussed. Who's this source? - Cubs Fan2007 08:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :From my reading, I thought Snape's source was Dumbledore's portrait. The portrait and Snape discussed it and it was shown during Harry's viewing of Snape's memories, no? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:39, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, that's what I thought, too. But I guess there's something about it that, in a way, just doesn't add up to me. But there's no point in crying over spilled potion. - Cubs Fan2007 09:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::I believe the source was Mundungus Fletcher, because in Snape's memories in the Pensieve Harry sees Snape telling Fletcher to take Harry to the Burrow with seven Order members disguised with Polyjuice Potion. It is likely that Voldemort saw Fletcher as an Order member who would be easy to weasle information out of, and that Snape told him what to do and presented the idea to the Death Eaters as though it was the original plan. --Parodist 14:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Seven Death Eaters at the graveyard In the Goblet of Fire movie, their where 7 death eaters that answered the call; Lucius, Goyle, Crabbe, Macnair, Nott, one unknown Female, another unknown Male. If anyone can get a except from the Goblet of Fire book that would be good. The Unbeholden 19:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) i was wondering about that too... i wonder if it's alecto and amycus... The Living Dead Zombie 15:12, 20 November 2008 (UTC) the unknown male is Avery seeing as they were going to have his torture scence in the moive but it got cut. Plot Against Dumbledore Hello, i was reading your article, it's VERY nice, but i couldn't help but notice you didnt put in the Death Eaters plot and victory against Dumbledore... just checking on that. The Living Dead Zombie 21:00, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree; that should be included. Feel free to take a stab at it, if you'd like. Oread 17:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Well i did it, it's under victory at Hogwarts. i hope you like it. (and i hope it fits in) The Living Dead Zombie 00:19, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Baby-faced Death Eater The one who got his head shoved in that bell thing in the Time Room. His head went rom baby to modern constantly. Was his identity ever found or is he just some unlucky, anonymous sap? Dorsha 15:11, 22 November 2008 (UTC) No I think He just Remains "Baby-Faced Death Eater" Lestrange13 Goblin's Death About a few months ago, I added to the Second Wizarding War article's subsection on the list of casualties about a certain goblin's death. I had no idea, the Death Eaters article have a similar subsection. I will be adding the goblin's death here as well. Below is what I wrote there to justify my addition: "Hi everyone, I was reading this article, specifically the casualties area, and notice that we are misssing one more, the goblin that report the trio breakin at Gringotts to Voldemort in DH. Here is the exact quote, page 549 US Hardback version if anybody wish to follow along. "The Elder Wand slashed through the air and green light erupted through the room; the kneeling goblin rolled over, dead..." Iknow we don't know the goblin's name but if we put the German family as a casualty and we didn't know their name, certainly we can put this goblin. This goblin death has more importance, as it was the goblin reporting to Voldemort, that cause Voldemort to worry about his horcruxes safety that lead Harry finding the Diadem at Hogwarts, and the rest is history" Seasrmar 09:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Horcrux Victims's Death I'll also be adding Hepzibah Smith, Mugge Tramp, and Albanian Peasant, Voldemort killed to make the Hufflepuff Goblet, Slytherin Locket, and Ravenclaw Diadem horcruxes. Seasrmar 09:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Voldemort taking over the ministry of Magic In the book Sirius say that Voldemort is not going to try taking over the ministry of magic with only half a dozen Death Eater, and the movie that is about how many Voldemort has. :Voldemort must have been able to rebuild his forces in the time between Sirius's statement and the Ministry takeover in September 1997. Plus he had allies in the Ministry, like Umbridge and Runcorn, who, while they never became official Death Eaters, were more than willing to help him gain power. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 21:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Inner Circle Could a section be made to list the known Death Eaters who were in Voldemort's inner circle? --Mateo22 18:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Bellatrix, Crouch Jr., Dolohov, Snape, Rodolphus and Rabastan(maybe), Rookwood, Greyback( If he wasn't a werewolf), Travers, Jugson, Macnair and Lucius. Narrow it down to= Bellatrix, Crouch Jr., Dolohov and Snape. Snape was on Dumbledore's side, so cross him of. Bellatrix= Killed Sirius, defeated Kingsley and Tonks. Equal to Hermione, Ginny and Luna.( Dueled them, almost killed Ginny. Crouch Jr.=Defeated Moody with Wormtail. Deafeated Krum(Managed to cast Imperius Curse on him.). Dolohov=Deafeated Moody, almost killed Sirius, but Harry Cast the Full-Body Bound Curse on him. Dueled Harry, Ron and Hermione with Rowle(Harry stunned Rowle straight away. Dolohov casted 'Expulso' on Harry, bound Ron with rope and Hermione placed him in a Full-Body Bound Curse.) Defeated Neville, Hermione and Harry. Harry got beat but Dolohov was distracted and Harry managed to beat him. So mainly Dolohov and Bellatrix. ONLY MY OPINION I think someone should go through the books and find out who is marked. I might be able to do it. Just give me a couple weeks. Kaesy Mereida Rowle (talk) 21:18, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Death Eaters can't fly One big misconception that the Harry Potter movies caused was the impression that Death Eaters can fly. According to the books, this is not true. In The Deathly Hallows, chapter The Seven Potters, Voldermort appears for the first time flying without the aid of a broom, and this fact is clearly a surprise for everyone and is also regarded as a great skill of Voldermort (and possibly unique, since no mention is made to any other wizard being able to do the same). Therefore, I think it is misleading to show pictures of death eaters flying, specially in this article. I understand that the movies are a big source of good images, but I think that using such images with Death Eaters flying only contribute to further spreading this misconception. So, my suggestion is to either remove such images or to find a way to specifically state in the article that Death Eaters can't really fly, in spite of the fact that several images suggest so. your forgetting snape flew up his bum Young Death Eaters at Slug Club supper. In the above image we see four unidentified Death Eaters sitting alongside Tom Riddle. We know the names of three of them (although we don't know which are ones are which) as Slughorn chastises them for not handing in their homework. Lestrange, Mulciber and Avery. The fourth I beleive is Nott. We know he was one of the first Death Eaters, as he was present at the Hog's Head when Riddle applies for the Defense Against the Dark Art's job. Also J.K. Rowling refers to him as a very elderly widower. If anyone has the Half-Blood Prince DVD, could you please check the cast list, and see if these boys are credited as any particular individuals? Jayden Matthews 17:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I have the DVD and I checked already the cast list. But no one of the boys is mentioned. Harry granger Harry granger 20:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I found a picture that looks like one of the young death eaters. Here is the source: http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=280352 Quotes Can someone write here a quote about some Death Eaters, such as Rosier, Mulciber (Riddle-era), Nott, Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Gibbon and Jugson? If yes, please write them here. User:Quirinus Quirrell Death Eaters Costumes. I know the book cannon comes before the film canon. which is why I'm leaving this message. A part of the death eater article mentions this: :;Given that Lord Voldemort had returned to power, the Death Eaters disposed of their old black robes, pointed hats and skull masks (which were used when Voldemort first became powerful) to receive new dark coloured robes and hoods and elegant plated masks. The books seem to keep to the idea that they wore black hoods with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces. in fact they never mentioned the pointed hats or skull masks. thoughts? Ztyran 04:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC) First of all mention from which book this thing is (and if possible the chapter). and please make it more clear actually which changes you want to make. Remus Black (Owl Me!) 16:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Found it, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Chapter 9, it mentions Harry last saw Lucius Malfoy's eye through the silts of a Death Eater's hood. This along with descriptions in Chapter 34 of Order of the Phoenix as well as Chapter 5 of Deathly Hallows seems to support this. So I think the part writen in bold print above should be removed from the article. Ztyran 05:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the above bold line is a description of their outfits in the movies. I mean, the sections in the books do not directly contradict the movies' depiction since we are never given a very detailed description of a Death Eater's robes. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 05:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually it does in the area of the pointed hats, as it always indicated their "hooded" whenever their mentioned. As for the masks I must grudgingly agree. Ztyran 20:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Mary GrandPré drew the Death Eaters with simple hoods like what they wear in the film version of Order of the Phionex ''but the robes are some what similar to the ones woren in ''Goblet of Fire . ''They wear simple mask that cover the upper portion of their faces. The mask appear to be either silver or white, possiblely made of metal. They have slits for the eyes. The pictuer can be seen hear, Battle voldyreturn1.PNG Professor Ambrius 18:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Greyback a Deatheater? Greyback a deatheater? Down at the bottom there's a table giving details about permanent injuries on characters by deatheaters. The particular incident my query is in reference to is Greybacks attack on Bill Weasley, as Greyback isn't a deatheater, albeit being allowed to wear deatheater robes, then I would not have thought that that particular incident should be included within that table. Please correct me if i'm wrong! 20:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats correct. Greyback wasnt a Death Eater, although he was trusted enough to wear the robes. But i think that it should be included, because he was within the inner circle, and in an odd way could be considered a differnt form of a Death Eater.XTeamMalfoyx 03:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC)xTeamMalfoyx No, you're correct. I removed that info, along with Lupin's turning into a werewolf. The thing is, people usually consider Greyback to be a Death Eater, but he was never actually branded with the Dark Mark. It was probably just a mistake. Regards. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :That would limit Death Eaters to roughly 20 total out of the 100 or so at Voldemort's command. I mean Greyback was allowed to wear a Death Eater's robes. I see being branded with the Dark Mark is inclusion in the inner circle; whereas, wearing the robes and acting in allegiance with the Dark Lord as being a Death Eater in general. It is kind of like the Mafia. There are everyday mafia soldiers and then there are "made men." --JKoch (Owl Me!) 21:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Voldemort had a large number of followers, of whom, the small inner circle (the ones with the Dark Mark) were the Death Eaters. In the Little Hangleton Graveyard, Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters by touching Pettigrew's Dark Mark. He wondered whether how many Death Eaters would be "foolish enough to stay away". If the outer circle were Death Eaters wouldn't he summon them, too? Also, he summons just the inner circle and yet, he speaks to them as almost all the Death Eaters are there. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Greyback may have been considered a Death Eater since he fought alongside Voldemort, but he *wasn't* within the Inner Circle. ONLY the members of the Inner Circle were branded with the Dark Mark, and Greyback didn't receive the brand.--KellyLCrutcher 05:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) enemies Should the enemy box contain regulus black (after he defected?Abrawak 18:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Not really, because Voldemort never realized that Regulus defected, and the only "enemy" thing he did was tell Kreacher to destroy the Horcrux locket 23:30, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Robes Should the section about the different robes and maks worn by the Death Eater's robes be removed? According to the book they were plain black robes and face covering hoods with eye holes. Jayden Matthews 18:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'd agree, but that was only describing one encounter with them. They could have been dressed differently and it was simply not reported in the text. I mean we use the movies to describe the students' wardrobes. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 18:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've had a quick flick through of the last four books, and in every encounter with the Death Eaters, their attire is described as long black robes and hoods, with "snake-like slits" for eye holes. In this case the books directly contradict the films, so, if no one objects I'm going to remove that section of the article. Jayden Matthews 12:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) LV a death eater? How come in sections for deaths, disappearances, etc by death eaters, Voldemort's are also listed. If a death eater is defined as being one of Voldemort's followers, shouldn't only his followers activities be listed here and not Voldemort's? Or am I missing something, I would think to say LV was a death eater is to say that he follows himself..... Also, can nagini really be considered a death eater, and if the snake isn't then again why would the snake's kills be listed? --BachLynn23 16:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Voldemort is not a Death Eater and is not listed as a Death Eater, but I think the Death Eater victims refers to the team in general. However, it is an interesting thought and we may have to erase Riddle's deaths from the list. Nagini is not a Death Eater, Death Eaters have the Dark Mark, but Severus Snape's death is caused by Voldemort (Myrtle's deaths are also caused by Voldemort, despite being killed by the basilisk). Nagini acts after Voldemort's command. I hope you can understand my English :S. --'E. P. V.' (Owl Post) 16:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so I get nagini's and the basilisk's murders being on there, but the "team" reference as to why LV's murders are listed still confuses me a little, especially if you think that the Riddle's deaths should be erased. If the Riddle's deaths are erased, then it seems to me Myrtle's should also, well actually any death that LV committed that only relates to creating the horcruxes because his followers didn't know about them specifically, just that LV said that he had gone further then anyone to cheat death (or whatever it was he said), so he couldn't have been acting as a "team". Also the murders while seeking the elder wand don't really seem to me that it had anything to do with the group as a whole. I don't know, to me personally, when I read the death eater page, I want to see information on LV's followers, I go to LV's page to see stuff about him. On the other hand, has anyone thought about combining the kill/torture/etc stats on the dark wizard page? --BachLynn23 16:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I only was suggesting that the person who put Voldemort's murders in the article could have done it because they are murders by the Death Eaters "team". However, I agree with you that Elder Wand and Myrtle's murders don't make sense in the article and I personally would never put LV's murders in the article. Should we ask an administrator? --'E. P. V.' (Owl Post) 18:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I think I would feel better about the whole thing if an administrator was brought in. I think that overall if Voldemort killed or hurt someone while fighting with or while in company of his death eater followers, then I guess you could go with the whole "team" thing. On the other hand, if he did so entirely acting on his own without the DE's, I think whether those are on this page need to be reconsidered. Although, the idea of LV acting in a "team" is rather contradictory to his personality. --BachLynn23 18:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Just wondering should Dumbledore be listed as being killed by Death Eaters? yes he was killed by Snape, but it was organized and Dumbledore and Snape's plan. Alumeng 18:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Victims of Imperius curse? Should we add victims of the Imperius Curse by death eaters or just leave it in the Imperius article? Coolmon54 00:54, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm for leaving them in the Imperius article-- there's a clear difference between say, the Lestranges, and someone like Stan Shunpike, and even Thicknesse. They're not Death Eaters in any way, in my opinion. --Emmy (★) 01:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh I know I meant for the victims catagory. Like how it lists non permanent injuries etc.Coolmon54 20:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Should remove those added in the list of death eaters section? Such as Stanley Stunpike, Pius Thicknesse and others? Kaesy Mereida Rowle (talk) 21:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Numbers of Death Eaters? There are around 30-40 death eaters dead and alive that are known. However if we add them with the unidentified and random death eaters we get a few thousand. In the Battle of Hogwarts Voldemort happens to outnumber them at one point, and the Hogwarts Combatants had Huge numbers. Around 20 or 30 are taken to azkaban. The Malfoy's are forgiven. The most faiful are either defeated or killed. Voldemort is dead. Bellatrix is dead. Pius Thicknesse being under the Imperius curse had worn off. There were heaps of death eaters! Death Eater Robes Finally got it right. Now then, I know this can be a "touchy" subject, but I've been thinking about adding a section about the Death Eater's robed from booth the books and films. I do a reference that helps explain about the reason of the changing of robes between film versions of Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half Blood Prince ''and ''Deathly Hallows Parts I & II. I would also include pictuers of the masks they wear, (I have access to a good pictuer of the skull mask Lucius wore in Goblet of Fire) ''and why some wear mask and others did not, a sound opinion according to me. What do you think? Professor Ambrius 04:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Professor Ambrius Spells We see on Hp Deathly Hallows pt 2 that the Hogwarts Castle were protected by a so powerful shield made by Filius, Molly, Horace and another member of the staff or of the Order. So, the Death Eaters cast a kind of spell that made that sheild weaker to that Tom Riddle could destroy. Can you tell me what is the name of spell, or if if is not know? I thought that spells could be Expulso, Reducto, Confringo or any other. Dobby4ever 17:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Peter Petigrew SInce when is Peter defected? It was only he life debt that kept him from killing Harry. Should we change that? Alumeng 13:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Good point, I add another. He tried to remove his remorse but the hand had already discovered what he did and attacked him. Harry granger 18:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed section hey guys i just added 9 more death eaters so check them out (Neville Potter 03:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC)) :Thank you for attempting to help improve this page, but I'm sorry to say most of the ones you added (Greyback, Narcissa, Quirrell, etc.) were not, in actuality, Death Eaters, so I've removed them again. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 04:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) notable members i thought we could add a little more to that info box with the affiliations and stuff, and write a few notable death eatersDsafghable 03:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I think you forgot the death eater Travers? Movie Death Eaters Since the the movie adaptions of ''The Goblet of Fire, The Order of the Phoenix, The Half-Blood Prince and The Daethly Hallows pats I & II ''expanded the size of the Death Eater's ranks and manyof these unidentified members are usually goven entries of their own with little to no vital character info, how about we simply group all of them, those with entries, together and give them their own section? Professor Ambrius (talk) 20:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that those who are considered '''non-notable' should be given a "hub" article - perhaps called "Unidentified Death Eaters" or such? --'Hunniebunn (Talk)' 20:52, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Plural title Walpurgis. Knights of the Walpurgis is, according to this wikia, the name that the Death Eaters used before taking the name Death Eaters. As far as I know this is untrue. Rowling considered calling them the Knights of the Walpurgis but that isn't their in-universe "original" name, they were never actually called that in the Harry Potter Universe. What proof is there that there was a collection of wizards called the Knights of the Walpurgis who later adopted the name Death Eaters? Actually I just read an interview and it seems somewhat ambigious as to whether the history of the Death Eaters she mentions (with regards to the Knights) is in- or out- of universe. Lord Loss210 (talk) 16:59, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Suspect grammar I have come across the following sentence (which I suspect was inserted by a certain notoriously ungrammatical editor): By 1970, the Knights of Walpurgis (later renamed the "Death Eaters") was an organisation that included people that Tom Marvolo Riddle, who became Lord Voldemort, knew from his time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as their relations. Even if "relations" (the ways in which people interact) is changed to "relatives" (kin), this doesn't seem to make sense. The Death Eaters included relatives of the people who joined? Not, if I recall correctly, in the case of the Malfoys; Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a Death Eater, despite having a husband, son, sister and brother-in-law who all were. — RobertATfm (talk) 00:01, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Requested changes As the article is currently protected, I would like to request the following change: By 1970, the Knights of Walpurgis (later renamed the "Death Eaters") was an organisation that included people that Tom Marvolo Riddle, who became Voldemort, knew from his time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as their relations.mine Apart from the use of "as well as" instead of the clearer "and" or "and also", and "relations" instead of "relatives", the above is just plain wrong, as noted in the "Suspect grammar" section above. The entire phrase I empboldened should be deleted. RobertATfm (talk) 13:20, October 1, 2014 (UTC) There's also "the Death Eaters did not have knowledge of all their colleague's identities". Since "colleagues" is plural, the punctuation should be " colleagues' ". — RobertATfm (talk) 21:24, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Is that photo canon? It just looks like something from a convention. Zane T 69 (talk) 02:10, December 16, 2016 (UTC)